


Long Road Ahead

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Coughing, Gen, Protective Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Vomiting, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Sickfic One-Shot.While driving back to Bunker after a Hunt Dean ebcomes sick. Castiel takes care of him while Sam is unimpressed that Dean hid being sick the entore Hunt.Season 8.





	Long Road Ahead

It was the usual for Sam and Dean; the long haul of a drive back to the Men of Letters bunker after a Salt n' Burn case had ended. Castiel was mimicking sleep, his head was resting against the leather while his eyes were shut, he couldn't feel any sort of evil presence that could harm the Winchesters and allowed himself to rest. Sam was asleep in shotgun while Dean was silent. Castiel was sure he'd heard Dean clear his throat a little louder than he normally would and on occasion the Impala would swirve a little. The Angel knew Dean was not 100% but in no way was he weak. Keeping his 'sleeping' demeanor Cas kept an ear out for Dean's change in behaviour.

Another twenty minutes had passed, the brakes slammed on and Dean rushed out of the car, Cas placed a hand on Sam's shoulder to ease him back to sleep and guarded Sam and Baby with grace as he chased after the retreating Winchester.

The Winchester - once found - was hunched over a tree, one arm was extended out while vomit splattered against the dirt, leaves and twigs by his feet.

"Dean?" Cas strode towards his friend in worry.

Dean replied by making a limp 'wait there' sign with his free hand as he retched up and spat out bile, he turned to face the Angel. His face sheek with sweat while appearing pale, his emerald eyes misty with a slight reddened puffiness around them.

"Dean, you are clearly not to full health" Cas attempted to move closer.

"Don't" Dean warned with as much authority opssible, though swaying back to his chosen tree and leaning hard on it.

"Dean, let me help you" The Angel made it three steps before Dean coughed up violently, gagging out then coughing more vomit onto the ground. 

The Winchester slumpt to his knees panting for breath "Cas... d'n't. You'll get sick..."

"I am an Angel, Dean. Human sickness does not affect me" Cas replied crouched down by Dean, holding his shoulder to keep him steady. It was here Castiel realised three things; one - Dean was obviously sick. Two - Heat was radiating off of the Winchester. Three - Dean's entire body was shaking.

"Sam'my..." Dean sagged forward wanting to move to make sure his Brother was safe.

"Sam is fine, Dean. He is asleep in the car which is protected by my grace. I would not let either of you be harmed due to my negligence, however I am failing at that now"

"S'not your fault. Felt like crap during the Hunt"

Dean flinched away from Cas placing his palm against Dean's sweaty, boiling forehead, "We should return to the Impala, Sam may wake up and realise we are not there. Do you have any medical supplies?"

"In the trunk, not the arsenal" Dean responded, he felt himself lean in towards Cas, who readily kept his grip firm.

"We should move. Can you walk?" Cas' bluer than blue eyes bore into Dean's dulling jades.

"Give me a minute..."

Cas waited, mentally counting. Once reaching sixty he stood and lifted the Winchester to his feet, slipping his arm around Dean's sticky back - which could be felt under the layers of clothing the Angel looped   
Dean's left arm around his own shoulders to help Dean stagger back to the Impala. 

It turned out Dean has sprinted a far distance from the car, Cas could sense Sam was still asleep but on edge while he practically dragged Dean back to safety. Five minutes had passed, Dean had to stop and empty   
what little remained in his stomach, he leaned away from Cas to keep them clean. The Angel subtly batted an eye, during his entire lifetime he had seen worse than a Human simply throwing up but this was Dean, it was different and not in a good way. It pained Castiel to see Dean so subdued and vulnerable.

Cas felt a swell of pity for Dean but he didn't voice it, knowing Dean was far to prideful to accept any source of help, all he'd do was claim "He'd feel better in the morning" and that would be it, Castiel compared   
Dean to a 'brick wall' as the expression went.

"Dean, what supplies will work?" Cas made his way to the trunk after Dean was lowered onto the driver's seat sideways so he was facing the forest in case he hurled again. Sam was still out cold.

"...Water, uhh... pills in my bag" Dean limply gestured keeping an blurry eye on Cas, the pure concentration on Cas' face was almost humorous.

"I believe I have found them" Cas brought the bag with him and knelt down next to Dean's legs, he gave the Winchester a half-full water bottle then inspected the sache of pills, there were four left.

"How many do you require?" 

Dean had to keep his mouth shut for a moment, fearing he'd throw up all over the Angel, knowing Cas would not appreciate that.

"Dean!" Cas demanded impatiently.

"T--Two" Dean's hand trembled as he gestured with two fingers, Cas carefully popped two pills into his hand then transfered them into Dean's, pocketing the remaining two.

"Thanks..." Dean croaked once his mouth was empty of water and pills.

Cas didn't move from his spot, staring at Dean like an impossible equation, he waited roughly five minutes before speaking.

"How do you feel?"

"The same. It take--" Dean gagged for a second "Takes a while for the pills to work"

"What can I do to help?"

Dean wanted to scream at Cas but where would his justification lie? Cas was only trying to help. He tested his stomach by thinking of food, it almost made him reunite with breakfast. He shivered hard "C--Cold"

Cas stood tall, for once Dean had to crane his neck upwards. The Angel parted with Jimmy's coat and placed it over Dean's shoulders, which Dean pulled it tight. "Your body temperature is rising, Dean but you feel the opposite? I don't understand"

Dean nodded, gripping Cas' coat with vigor. Cas was trying to figure out what to do until a thought struck him; there was an ice-bucket that usually held beers in the trunk of the Impala, he was certain he had seen   
a relatively clean rag in the back too, he could create a plastic container himself. Striding to the Impala's trunk, first crating the container Cas scooped ice into the small box, then grabbed the rag, he used his grace to clean it and returned to Dean.

"This should help" Cas stated piling a small amount of ice into the rag and balling it up then pressing the material against Dean's forehead, having touched the ice cooled Cas' hands considerably, moaning with   
satisfaction Dean leaned into Cas's touch.

"Feels good..." Dean quickly shut his eyes, clenching his jaw "Move--"

Dean shoved Cas to the side, knocking him into the door as he hacked up more bile "Sorry..." He murmured while wiping his mouth.

"It's fine" Cas placed a cool hand on the back of Dean's neck, the Winchester made a postive noise.

"Thanks Cas," Dean leaned into his seat briefly smiling, still facing Cas. He traced his hand over to Cas, he was aiming for an ice cube however missed and held Cas' hand at an awkward angle as Cas was still   
holding the plastic box.

"Would you like one?" Cas lamely asked.

"Yeah..." Dean didn't release Cas' hand, dazed.

Cas was lost. The Angel knew Dean wasn't acting like himself but had no clue how to mention this. Deciding to awkwardly fed Dean an ice cube which was accepted.

Dean snapped out of his trance after the frozen cube entered his mouth "Cas?" His mouth muffled from being full .

"Yes Dean? Are you going to be sick?"

Dean shook his head, clamping a hand over his mouth. His emerald eyes pleading in watery silence.

Cas had created a bucket for Dean just in case.

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just startled by the cold"

"Are you still cold?" Cas was ready to remove his blazer, Dean raised a hand to stop him, his other hand still hovering in front of his mouth.

"No. I meant from the cube. I'm OK"

"Dean?" Sam voice faintly came through finally waking up "Wha' happened?"

"Your Brother was sick. I am taking care of him, Sam" Castiel informed the youngest.

Sam was instantly wide awake, "How long have you been sick?"

Dean rolled his eyes, turning to face his little Brother, "I'm feelin' better now, Sammy. I've been feeling like crap for most of this Hunt--"

"Dean, we've been doing this Hunt for a week and a half!" Sam interrupted.

"I know, Cas looked after me. I've already thrown up everything and I'm eating ice cubes, staying hydrated"

Sam gave a bitchface to Dean, tilting forward he spoke to the Angel, "Thank you, Castiel"

Cas gave a weak smile towards Sam, "Your welcome. I don't mind"

"Cas..?"

The Angel's attention was diverted to Dean "Yes, Dean?"

"Can I have another one?"

Cas quietly placed the container on Dean's lap, "Thanks," 

"Dean why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was dealing with it" Dean rolled his eyes "Whenever I was hurling you were asleep or eating or far enough away that you wouldn't hear me"

Sam set in another bitchface, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to worry, Samantha. Enough of the chick flick moment. Cas, take your coat back and get in. I'm going to throw these away and we'll be heading out. I'm fine now, honestly"

Both Angel and little Brother complied, Dean almost missed Cas sweeping his coat off Dean's back. Sam shut his mouth but held his scowl.

Dean ate one last ice cube before chucking the rest, "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Thanks"

Cas smiled a little, it wasn't often Dean witnessed the Angel do that. It caused a domino effect and Dean was smiling without realising it, Sam cleared his throat, his scowl switch for a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Bitch"

"Whatever Jerk"

The Impala's engine purred to life, the journey continued as if nothing happened. 

Cas kept an eye on Dean's health while Sam dozed off once more as the hours slipped by.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean's eyes didn't leave the road.

"If you feel ill again I don't think it would be wise to keep it a secret"

The Winchester rolled his eyes "Cas, I'm fine. Must of been something I ate at a Diner that didn't settle" Dean looked again in the rear-view mirror only to be met with slit-daggers, he sighed "Fine, I'll humour you both, next time I feel like crap I'll let you know and Sam drive"

Dean caught another smile gracing Castiel's lips, a personal victory for the Angel, Dean wouldn't take it away from him so he playfully rolled his eyes again and continued their drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I've written a bland Sam in this story. I don't really know how to capture his Character well as I don't want to downplay his role.   
> I didn't want this sotry to Just be about Dean and Cas as I write about them often. I want ot include Sam because he is there too, like A Lot, so sorry if he's not greatly portrayed in this Story.


End file.
